1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the construction and design of electrical stringed musical instruments, particularly guitars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional electric guitar used by most performers today is formed by an acoustical body or a single solid wooden block and utilizes ganged magnetic pickups to inductively pick up the sounds of the strings for amplification. The strings of the instrument slidably pass over a unitary supporting bridge member. Because of the unitary bridge member and the ganged magnetic pickups, the amplified sound of each string is not as clear and "clean" as desired but is distorted by acoustical and/or electrical cross-feed from adjacent strings.
The instrument described in this application makes use of a steel rod in the neck of the instrument to overcome or avoid neck and fingerboard warping under tension of the strings as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,257 filed in the name of the applicant herein.